XPoems
by Feline Rose
Summary: I don't know how many of you read my poetry on the X-Men: Evolution page, but since that's been so successful I've decided to do one for the movie characters. Rated for angst.
1. Nightcrawler

First up: Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler. Enjoy!

-FR

***********************************************************************************

Storm:

His golden eyes

Saw

Right through

Me

All the pain

Hurt

Malice

Anger

He saw right

Through me

And took me

As I am

Lady Deathstryke:

He was my

Constant

Companion

Not physically

But mentally.

We shared a wall

In our cells

At night

He would talk

About the circus

And his family

And I would

Tell him

How my

Father

Invented

The recipe

For my

Metal bones

And

Deadly claws

Wolverine:

He's such a

Coward.

Why doesn't he

Tell Storm

About

How he

Feels?

We all know

Except

Her.

Rogue:

Logan thinks

He's

A coward.

But he risked

His life

To save

Me

Iceman:

He's a

Hero

Risked his life

For a girl he'd

Just met.

Now that's

Courage.

Jubilee:

When I first saw him

I was afraid.

My mind

Raced

Back to

All of Gramma's

Stories

Of ancient demons

And evil gods

But then he

Got us out

Of that

Stinky

Awful

Dirty

Prison cell

That the soldiers

Had put us in

And then I realized:

Gramma was senile

At age

60

Stryker:

Strong.

Elusive.

A teleporter.

And with my serum

He could be

The perfect

Soldier.

Beast:

Storm told me

About him

Blue-skinned

Just like me

Minus

The fur.

Angel:

And I thought I had

An unfortunate

Mutation.

Mystique:

When I saw him

I couldn't believe

That he'd

Have an

Accent

Or scars.

Or be an

Acrobat

A Christian

I thought he'd be

Angry

Hurt

And seeking revenge;

Just like

His

Dear

Old

Mom.

Magneto:

When I heard

His voice

My mind

Took me

Back

To Poland

1944

The concentration camp

The German soldiers

Just

Following

Orders.


	2. Storm

And now, Ororo. (Am I the only one who thinks her name is fun to type? XD)

***********************************************************************************

Lady Deathstryke:

So perfect

I wish I

Could be her

Free

And in love

Wolverine:

She should

Relax

And enjoy life

Not get her

Panties

In a bunch

Rogue:

Motherly

But distant

Bitter

But fights for good

In love

But afraid

To open up

A paradox

Of all she is

A teacher

And also

Student

Beast:

My closest friend

I stuck with you

Through good times

And bad

Like when

Jean and

Scott

Died.

Angel:

Took me in

When

Dear

Old

Dad

Was repulsed

By angels' wings

Mystique:

She's so much

Like me

Angry

Bitter

And tired

Of being

Suppressed

And yet,

She fights

For those

That she

Hates.

Magneto:

Grown so much

Since I saw her

Last:

The new girl

An enigma

Just like

Her.

Nightcrawler:

I expected her

To run

Just like every

Other

Girl

I'd met

Besides Amanda

(But she didn't

Count;

She was my

Sister

Even though I

Loved her)

She didn't.

She

And another

Took me in

Helped me

Saved my

Life.

She didn't flinch

When I

Touched her.

She merely

Told me

That she'd

Given in

To the anger

At the hand

That God has

Delt her


	3. Deathstryke

Deathstryke. Trying a new format for this one.

***********************************************************************************

Wolverine:

She is:

A puppet

Stryker's toy

And

What

I

Could have been.

Rogue:

So much like Logan

And yet

So different.

He's the one

That got away.

Albeit,

Forgetful.

Beast:

I

Feel

So

Sorry;

For both

Her

And

Logan

Angel:

The story

Creeps me out;

Kitty

Told me about her,

Trapped

In her own

Mind.

Mystique:

She helped

My son

Through prison

I wish

I could

Thank her.

Magneto:

I know

What it's like

Under Stryker's spell:

You can't do

Anything

Unless he

Says so;

Something I wouldn't wish

On my worst enemy.

Nightcrawler:

If not for her

I would've

Almost lost

My sanity

Thus, I pray

For her soul

To survive.


	4. Wolverine

Wolverine's up next: _this _should be fun. :-/

***********************************************************************************

Rogue:

My first father

Ran off before

I was born.

Father number two

Beat me

And Momma

Into submission;

Third time's

The charm.

Beast:

He's quite

An animal.

But then again

Who am I

To talk?

Angel:

According to Marie

He's not quite as

Mean

As he used to

Be.

Mystique:

We're two of a kind:

Separated

From human contact

By our

Mutations.

Magneto:

He's not as

Stupid

As he appears.

I learned that

The hard way.

Nightcrawler:

I don't think

He likes me

Much.

Even though I saved

His daughter.

I forgive him.

Deathstryke:

I remember

Flirting

With him

At Three-Mile-Island.

He's changed.

Not as sure

As he used to be.


	5. Rogue

Marie

"Rogue"

D'Ancanto.

This is the third one

I've made

Tonight.

Maybe that's why

I keep typing

Like this.

Enjoy!

***********************************************************************************

Beast:

She did

What I wish

I could have

Done.

Cured

Herself.

Angel:

I feel

Sorry

For her

The Cure

I temporary.

Mystique:

I tried

To make her

Comfortable

At Liberty Island.

It was the most I could do

After Eric

Took her

From the only ones who

Cared.

Magneto:

If I'd known

That she absorbed

Memories

As well as

Powers

Perhaps

I wouldn't have used her

The way I did.

No one

Should go through

What I

Did.

Nightcrawler:

She's like

The younger sister

I never had.

Amanda

Was two years

Older.

And I

Fell in love

With her.

Deathstryke:

Logan's

Lost

One family member.

He shouldn't

Lose

Another.


	6. Beast

Beast time!

***********************************************************************************

Angel:

I never imagined

That I'd meet

One

Blue-skinned

Person.

Much less

Two!

Mystique:

What is it

With Mother Nature

And blue?

Magneto:

I can still feel

His enormus

Hand

Shoot me

Full of

Cure

Fluid.

Nightcrawler:

I never thought

I'd meet

Another person

With blue

Skin.

Though

Ororo

Told me

He wasn't always

Like the summer sky.

Deathstryke:

He's

The second

Oddest

Mutant

I've ever

Seen;

Nightcrawler

Takes

First.

Rogue:

I think

He's proud

That I had

The courage

To get the Cure

Even though

Ms Munroe,

Bobby,

And Logan

Were

Didn't

Want me

To.


	7. Angel

It's Angel's

Turn

Up at bat.

***********************************************************************************

Mystique:

Sometimes

Blood

Isn't

Thicker

Then

Water

Magneto:

If I'd known

That he

Had a mutant son

That he'd tried to Cure

By force

I would've

Had Pyro

Kill him.

Nightcrawler:

I could tell

He was scared

When he first

Saw me.

I don't

Blame him.

Deathstryke:

We both

Had fathers

That invented something

Awful

And wonderful

At the same time.

Rogue:

He's been sheltered.

Just like

Me.

Iceman:

He was

So

Scared

When he walked

Through the oak doors

At the Institute.

He'd come in

Through the roof.

Easy

For him.


End file.
